My T'hy'la the Cat
by jessica499499
Summary: Spock pisses off a Q and gets cat appendages, enough said. Slight Next Generation reference, but mostly 09 universe. This contains Spirk. Spork. Slash. Jim/Spock and very minor Q/Picard. Be aware of the M rating! Please read and review!


"Hey Spock."

"Yes Captain?"

"You know how I always say that the universe is out to get me and my crew?"

"I do recall you uttering that illogical statement on numerous occasions Captain."

"I take it back. Obviously the universe had to throw all that crap our way to balance itself out when it let this happen."

Spock suppressed a twitch as his Captain proceeded to flick his newly transformed ears.

"I mean of all the people on board the enterprise you somehow managed to insult a Q into doing this to you because you didn't react to his joke. Something in the universe believes in karma. I just can't get over how different you look. How…Adorable."

It wasn't everyday he got to call his first officer adorable without being given weird looks. But today the only person getting weird looks was their resident Vulcan.

Spock suppressed his urge to glare at his Captain's beaming grin, but felt his new ears twitch in open irritation.

Kirk's grin widened slightly at the sight, making something in Spock's side flutter at being at the receiving end of such a smile.

"He was very detailed too. Can you actually feel your tail?" The captain continued to question.

Spock spared a quick glance at his backside to find that Q had indeed given him a long black flowing tail to go with the new set of black cat like ears atop his cranium. The new appendage swayed from side to side behind him in an almost regal fashion that Spock found somewhat appeasing.

"I seem to have proper muscle control of said addition to my appearance. Q must have integrated it into my nervous system. Wouldn't you concur Doctor?"

Dr. McCoy had yet to stop laughing since Spock had arrived at Sick bay in his current state and it didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon, let alone answer Spock.

Kirk rolled his eyes at his ship's doctor and placed a hand on his first officer's shoulder.

"I doubt Q did anything to hurt you Spock. There's probably nothing wrong with you physically. I'm sure they'll wear off when Q feels you've suffered enough. Until then…..I don't think that your Vulcan glare is going to be very effective, so you might want to stop trying."

Spock stiffed as he realized he was glaring at his captain and instantly schooled his features back to their neutral settings.

"As reassuring as that is Captain, I would be more at easy if the Doctor would refrain from expressing his amusement and proceed to perform his duty to ensure the state of my health."

Kirk continued to smile brightly in amusement at Spock's plight, but still acknowledge the fact that his first officer was nearing his breaking point.

"Bones, take a picture or something if you have to, but wrap it up. Spock might need medical attention."

Bones continued to hold his sides and laugh like a maniac at the circus.

"The Hobgoblin needs a flea collar and scratching post, not my help! Give him some warm milk and send him back to his quarters! I'm going to pass out if he stays in here any longer!"

True to his word Bones began coughing and gasping franticly from laughing too much, forcing Kirk to lead Spock out of his office before the poor doctor did pass out.

The Vulcan's whole body radiated frustration and discontent, though only Kirk was skilled enough at reading Spock to notice this, as they walked back to the scientist's quarters. Unconsciously the Vulcan's tail swayed behind him in the most tantalizing way as Kirk followed him, making the amusement inside him shift to something much hotter. It was also a good excuse in case anyone caught him staring to blatantly at his first Officer's ass. Not that he didn't do that on a daily basis, he was usually more inconspicuous about it.

Spock entered the key code to his room quickly and didn't even stop to invite the captain in like he normally would. Not discouraged in the slightest, Kirk continued trailing after Spock into his slightly hotter chambers. The Vulcan immediately sat in the nearest chair gracefully before rising back up just as quickly to rearrange his tail into a better position.

"Spock, you need to chill. I'm sure Q will be back any minute to fix you right up. He could have done a lot worse then this."

Spock's brows lowered almost unperceptively before he answered.

"I fail to see how decreasing my temperature at this time would be beneficial to the situation Captain. I must also point out that Qs are very illogical creatures and this one may find it suitable to keep me in this state for the rest of my lifespan. Something I would not appreciate."

Kirk one again rolled his eyes and approached his bondmate wordlessly. He could feel Spock's irritation and annoyance through their bond and he did his best to quell his mate's anger.

"Spock, I know this is going to sound completely illogical, but someday we may look back and laugh at this…."

Incredulousness replaced the frustration in Spock's mind as he turned to his bondmate.

"Okay, maybe you won't laugh about this, but I promise you I will." The captain assured his first officer.

Spock paused a moment to do a quick mental exercise meant to steady his nerves and keep from hurting his captain before speaking again.

"If your statement was an attempt to offer comfort of some kind Jim, I fail to see how it would have done so even if Vulcan's felt comfort."

Kirk rolled his eyes at Spock's claim of not having emotions again. He thought he'd finally gotten Spock to get over saying that. A new line of thought stemmed from that and replaced the frown on his face with a grin.

"Can you feel this?" The blonde haired man asked in a silken voice.

Spock gave an almost imperceptible shudder as Jim placed both his hands on either side of his chair and leaned foreword enough to nip at the end of the scientist's right ear.

Spock's ears had always been sensitive to touch, Jim's more so than others, and their new form only seemed to increase that sensitivity.

Jim smirked around the appendage in his mouth and slide into the Vulcan's lap with practiced ease.

He released his hold on his bondmate's ear is favor of his neck, but replaced it just as quickly with his hand. Spock shuddered again at the touch with open abandonment.

Knowing he was the one causing this reaction in the Vulcan made the captain beam through their bond. Spock sent back his own wave of approval as Jim's hand continued to massage the irritation right out of him.

To an outsider Spock's face would have appeared as neutral as always, but to Jim it screamed of euphoria. His eyes were lidded just the tiniest bit and his mouth was open just enough for Jim to be tantalized at the sight of his rough tongue.

Jim pulled back to enjoy the sight more and completely distract his Vulcan from his former irritation.

"I've always had a fondness for cats Spock. Frank would never let me have one, but that didn't stop me from liking them. They have such pretty ears."

Jim rubbed the fur back on Spock's ears roughly, making his first officer gasp lightly at the sensation.

"Their tails were always so fascinating." He complimented quietly, trailing his hand along the length of Spock's pitch black tail.

Spock literally purred at the contact and buried his face into Jim's neck.

The captain was shocked by the foreign sound resonating from his first officer, but welcomed the unexpected contact.

"What an affectionate kitty you are T'hy'la. I never would have guessed you had it in you."

Spock pulled back just enough to enjoy the sight of his beaming bondmate.

"Jim, please cease speaking and continue your actions." Spock requested, pulling Jim roughly closer and claiming his lips in a heated kiss.

Spock purred to his hearts content as he pressed closer to Jim's form, relishing the warmth and the way Jim ground his hips against his with heated passion.

Jim's breathy moans were music to his now better hearing ears and he couldn't resist trailing his tail up and down Jim's spine.

His next sentence was a breathy almost timid question.

"Would you have me in this form? Even if I bore it for the rest of my days?"

Jim became motionless in his arms and Spock's tail ceased trailing along his spine in the same instance.

Jim let go of his bondmate's ears and leaned back, his expression unreadable even by Spock's trained eye.

"I would never leave your side unless you wished it and maybe not even then. I've always wanted you, I will always want you, no matter what form you take."

Spock was overwhelmed by the waves of love through their bond and Jim's utter acceptance. He also shuddered at the absolute need Jim felt for him even in this form.

By the time he became whelmed again Jim had his shirt across the room and was working on stripping him of his pants.

"Stop spacing out on me and help me out here." Jim ordered playfully.

Spock swatted his hands away and removed his pants while Jim undid his.

"Your emotions were merely very overwhelming T'hy'la. I was not 'spacing out'."

"What ever you say love."

Spock wasn't coherent enough to answer as Jim grasped his hand and led him over to their bed.

"Come here my pretty kitty." Jim called seductively as he laid himself out beneath his lover.

"Your wish is my command." Spock purred back teasingly.

Spock leaned down and kissed up Jim's neck slowly as he climbed on top of him. He relished the warmth of his lover's skin and his heady scent that wafted off him. It was intoxicating.

He was slow to rush their lovemaking and lingered at Jim's neck, biting at his jugular and leaving a trail of light kisses behind.

"Spock." Jim gasped softly, preening beneath his bondmate's touch.

His Vulcan smiled at the unspoken complement and trailed his kisses lower until he was pulling Jim's underwear down with his teeth.

He licked his lips at the treat presented before him and gave a low purr before engulfing his bondmate's member in his mouth.

Jim mumbled whispered words of praise as he fisted the bed sheets beneath him and Spock bobbed his head.

He didn't even flinch when he felt Spock's fingers probe his entrance and stretch him thoroughly, too busy enjoying what Spock was doing with his sandpaper like tongue to care.

Jim was teetering off the edge of release when Spock finally pulled back and looked down at him with an absolutely predatory look on his face.

"You make the most pleasing noises T'hy'la."

Jim looked up at his love with half lidded eyes and gave a clearly audible purr for his T'hy'la.

Spock's cat like eyes dilated even more at the sound and he was quick to lean down and claim his lover in a heated kiss.

When he was through kissing the breath out of his bondmate he didn't hesitate to claim him in the most primal of ways.

Jim threw his head back at the feel of his lover taking him and he shuddered at the pace Spock set.

"More Spock, please!"

His lover hastened his pace and allowed his tail to trail along Jim's inner thigh teasingly, making Jim shudder at the feel.

"T'hy'la!" Jim shrieked to the heavens when the Vulcan made contact with his prostate

Spock smiled deviously at his love and continued kissing his collarbone softly.

Both reached their peak together as Spock clamped down on his neck vigorously and bit down with his newly received fangs.

Both gasped helplessly for breath as they came down from their highs and parted their more intimate areas.

When Jim finally did catch his breath the first thing he did was gather his lethargic Vulcan into his arms and kissed his forehead.

"I can think of several ways in which to put that tail of yours to good use." He teased gently, petting his bondmate's ears lovingly.

Spock purred at the enticing feel of his lover's touch on his newest appendages and happily nuzzled as he nodded off.

Jim chuckled lightly at his bondmate's unusually submissive behavior after such a dominant act and drifted off to sleep with Spock's tail still trailing lovingly down his side.

* * *

><p>THIS PART ONLY MAKES SENSE IF YOU'VE SEEN STAR TREK THE NEXT GENERATION! YOU DON'T REALLY HAVE TO READ IT TO KNOW HOW THE STORY ENDS!<p>

Q looked down at the sleeping form of Captain and Commander and tried to stop his massive nosebleed.

"Damn Human body." He cursed lowly, shoving bits of a tissue up his nose.

His lover smiled at the sight of his bewildered love and kissed his cheek swiftly.

"Now now Q, don't have a fit. You loved it and you know it. Now fix Spock before I lose all respect for two of my universe's greatest heroes."

Q gave into his lover's demands with fond exasperation and removed his handwork from Commander Spock.

"Happy now?" He called over his shoulder as he closed the portal that allowed him to view his second favorite slash pairing of the time line.

(He was a die hard Chulu fan)

When he was through he turned around with a devious grin to his naked lover a top their bed.

"I'll be happy when you join me Sweetheart." His lover teased.

Q snapped his fingers and reappeared naked on top his bedmate.

"Why Captain, did that little show get you all ready for me?"

Picard chuckled lowly and pulled Q down into a quick kiss.

"I'm always ready for you."

Q smiled and proceeded to ravish his lover just as thoroughly as Spock had his bondmate.

* * *

><p>I got to throw together three of my favorite things all into one fic! I'm so happy! I got to write a story with cat-Spock, Spirk, and QPicard! The last is a totally under utilized Star Trek pairing! Q and Picard were totally made for each other! They would have made the perfect pair for Star Trek: The Next Generation! I hope everyone got what I was going for and my sex scene was okay. Anyway, review please! The goal as always is five!

P.S: To all of my T'Zet fans please be advised that two new stories have been posted about her and her parents. So far they haven't gotten a lot of love from my usual Star Trek readers. If there's a reason for that at least review and tell me it. I think they're just a sweet as the first.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
